Halloween MWAHAHAHA
by MaraJadeblu
Summary: Stupid humor, Japanese version, rated for language and make out scenes (non descriptive), e-mail/ r&r/ visit my site peese? My first fic! Yay me...
1. It starts... What's with the weapons?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. If I did, I wouldn't of had a Super S season ^.^

HALLOWEEN MWA HA HA HA! Part I

Halloween 5:00pm

Usagi peeked into her room; she hoped that Luna was out with Artemis for Halloween. Score; an empty room. She lightly skipped in; sometimes she could be so conniving. Besides, why buy a costume when you have a magical pen? What a waste, she didn't have a lot of senshi business anymore, not after Galaxia. There was no point in buying one now anyway. She had to be at Mamoru's in a half an hour.

She picked up the pen, she would have to transform out of the house, who knows how the costume would turn out… Moi, the same person or whatever must have designed the fukus so better to hope for the best later.

Usagi ran downstairs, wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt and a light blue windbreaker with a white bunny on it. To tell the truth, she wanted new clothes, people _still_ gave her rabbit oriented clothes, one day she walked into her room and realized there was _way_ too much pink. Pink was okay, but clothes wise, blue brought out her eyes and she looked like a princess in white, well, duh.

"Bye mom, I'm spending Halloween with my friends and I'm sleeping over at Rei's!" She called, she had probably already told her mom… maybe, it was better to remind her. 

"Okay sweetie, call me before you go to bed!" her mom called back. 'Okay, good. Now all I have to do is get away before-' 

"I bet she's spending it with 'Mamo-chan'" Shingo mimicked her in a dreamy voice.

"What?!" her father called. "Usag-" Usagi closed the door before he could finish she closed the door and ran away.

Halloween 5:15

"So what are you being?" Minako asked Rei as they waited for Makoto to finish getting dressed. 

"I thought I'd be a hot looking devil, if Mako-chan ever finishes!" she finished yelling. She hesitated, "Um, gomen ne Mina-chan but, what _are_ you?"

Minako pouted, "I'm a fairy." She said stubbornly. She stood up, she had sparkling wings and a sparkling scarf. Then she had a bodysuit, which was all see through with sparkles except for her torso, keeping her arms and legs warm. Her torso was white and there was a long white skirt with two slits on the sides that she had outfit to make it a _little_ less skimpy. She also had dainty little white high heels. 'Well, they look pretty good' Rei thought. Her plastic wand with glittery water inside acted as a glow stick to top it off.

"Oh, I see," Rei said, with a smile plastered on her face and her eye twitching. :sweat drop:

"Ta da!" Makoto jumped out of the bathroom. Rei ran and pushed past her immediately, outfit in hand. She muttered something like 'I'm saved!' and disappeared behind the door.

Makoto gave a thoughtful look at Minako, "Fairy, " she stated, "cute, how do I look?" Before answering Minako ran up and gave her a hug.

Makoto looked scared, but then Minako answered. "Aww, you're a cat, how kawaii!" She circled her friend. "With a tail and little ears!" Makoto did have a black tail and black ears on a headband. She also wore a black cat suit with black pleather boots and pleather gloves out of which stuck three-inch nails. Minako stared at the dangerous looking nails a little. 

"Oh," Makoto saw her, "Those are retractable," Makoto pressed both of her palms and the nails shortened two inches. (AN:I'm assuming you can all subtract, by the way, this is for you Guen-chan.) "Hurry up Rei-chan! We have to be at Mamoru-san's in a half an hour!"

"Why are we meeting them there anyway?" Rei's muffled voice said.

"For three reasons," Minako yelled back, it was really silly, they were having a normal conversation but they were practically screaming. "One:It'll be easier for Ami-chan to meet us there, coming back from that party with her mom. Two: Usagi-chan wanted a chance to talk Mamoru-san into coming…" Makoto smothered a giggle, imagining Usagi dressing him up like a pumpkin or something. "And three: I think, they wanted some alone time before we started."

Rei stepped out, "I'm ready, oh, Mako-chan, that outfit is so cool." She noticed the costume for the first time. Makoto looked doubtfully Rei. "You like?" She asked spinning around.

"Um," :sweat drop: "You sure you want to…" Rei gave her a confused look.:sigh: "Never mind. Red is definitely your color." And so it was. Rei had a head band like Makoto only with little red horns sticking out of her raven black hair. She had a body suit similar to Minako's only in red and the see through part wasn't exactly see through, being black. Her torso had red sequins that made her sparkle. Her skirt had a really see through black slip with two slits that you could see because the skirt was a wavy silk wrap around that parted in the middle to flank her sides. Finally she held a pitchfork with a black handle and red prongs.

"You guys look like exact opposites!" Mokoto said; she was very amused. "Don't feel bad though, it looks good!" She covered her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing. They yelled at her and she stopped, "Don't fight, tonight's gonna be fun!" An idea struck her, "I'll let you guys use my body glitter." They stopped arguing and gave each other looks, then dove at the glitter. After they had it smeared everywhere but on themselves they broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, let's go, before you guys break something…"

Halloween 5:30 Juuban Park

Momoru was already there when Usagi arrived. He smiled when he saw her running towards him, odangos bouncing."Mamo-chan!" She gave him a huge hug that he returned. 

"Hi, Usako." He saw her flushed face, "Are you cold, why didn't you let me drive you?" He put his arm around her as they walked toward his apartment.

'Because then I wouldn't have an excuse for making you come with us…' She thought, but she said, "At first I felt like walking, Its refreshing. I was only a little cold but I feel better now." She snuggled in closer to him. "I missed you," she said truthfully under her breath without thinking.

"I missed you too, Usako." He said. He had missed his chance at America and he didn't think he would try that again. He went to the best Medical School in Tokyo anyway. He had seen how much it hurt Usako, the first time and then after he'd come back… she tried to hide it, to make him happy, but he felt her stiffen. 

Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. She tightened her grip on his arm. "First you left and didn't write me. I thought you didn't want me and then I found out you were dead." A sob escaped. "I was all alone…"

He bit his lip, he hated it when she cried. She's always so cheerful and happy, making other people feel better, either that or she was angry, but that looked _really_ cute. He stopped and turned her so he could look in her eyes. "Don't cry Usako, I'm here now and I won't leave again." He wiped away a couple of tears. "It's Halloween and you're going to have fun with your friends."

With this her eyes brightened, "Yeah!" Moi, she has really fast mood swings. But what she was thinking is 'maybe he'll come willingly then!' She grabbed his hand and skipped along. They got there before they knew it.

-My first fanfic, more to come_, much_ more! :Insane laughter:

visit my website: http//:www.geocities.com/Marajadeblu/ 

E-mail me at [MaraJadeblu@hotmail.com][1] or [Sasha798@aol.com][2]

-MaraJadeblu! P.S.: The insanity hasn't even begun! 

   [1]: mailto:MaraJadeblu@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Sasha798@aol.com



	2. :Bilnk Blink:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon , but the Blink Joke is MINE!

HALLOWEEN MWA HA HA HA! Part II

Halloween 5:45 Mamoru's apartment

"Let me get changed!" Usagi said after they had stepped inside. She grabbed her mini backpack and went into the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll make some tea, I'm sure the others will want some when they get here." Mamoru went into the kitchen and put on the water., it didn't take very long, he was soon, walking into the living room five minutes later. Right after he set down the tea and looked up as Usagi stepped out of the bathroom.

:Blink Blink:

He stared at her for a second. At first it looked like she had dyed her fuku red. He looked again, the neck line was around her shoulders, it was long sleeved and red. It was stretchy material, not cotton, he noticed. It fit her… well, let's just it wasn't a loose fitting shirt.It had sparkly swirling patterns that matched the tights she was wearing. She had a red fuku stile skirt that was just as short as it, with a black whip connected to her side. High heels to match and blood red lipstick that matched her devil horns, which were right in front of her odangos. Lastly came the black cape with a red lining. (AN:No, I'm not being etchi, trust me, in my mind, they all look really cool(meaning the girls' outfits), I might even put up pix.)

:Blink Blink:

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, "You don't like it?" she asked. Liked it, he loved it! But _he_ was her boyfriend… That made him recover her voice.

"You are _not_ going outside like that!" He pointed a finger at her like he was her father. It wasn't a question. Bad idea…

"Oh, really?" She said defiantly. "And what makes you think you can stop me?" He took a couple of steps toward her 'that's a good question' he said to himself."I'm your boyfriend and I'm telling you, you are _not _going out like that. Couldn't you be a rabbit or something, Sailormoon, anything! Why are you a _devil_ of all things?" 

She pouted, 'Wow, she looks good when she pouts like that… Stop it Mamoru, you cannot let her go out like that, she looks _too_ good. Well maybe we could stay here… Arg! I have got to get her out of that outfit! No! I mean… um… Was I saying something? Oh, yeah.' "You're too young for that outfit!" He said loudly, he saw her resolve crumbling but the stubbornness stayed.

"As Sailor Moon I'm dressed like this all the time! You never complained before!" She said as an idea struck her, 'if I get him angry enough, maybe he'll say something stupid and I can guilt him into it' she wasn't exactly expecting _this_ reaction.

"I'm not complaining." He said strangely.

"Then what's the problem?!" She yelled, she was trying to get him to say-

Without thinking he quickly retorted, "You're too young too young to look good!" Mamoru groaned as soon as he said it. 'Oops…'

'He sounded like he meant that, that wasn't what I thought he'd say, I was trying to provoke him but I didn't think…' She sniffed and turned away. "Oh, so, I'm too young for you? I knew that there was an age difference but I didn't think it bothered you." Tears pooled in her eyes as her shoulders bounced with quiet sobs.

"Usako, no… I didn't mean-" He walked toward her but she turned away again, causing her cape to unfasten and fall to the floor.

"So you just don't think I'm pretty? I'm so young and ugly I wouldn't be surprised if you did find someone else. It's okay, you deserve…" She couldn't continue she was holding in her sadness the lump in her throat was stopping her from breathing. 

Right then, Mamoru hated himself, he had made her cry. "Usako, gomen nasai. I didn't mean what I said."

Her knees buckled and he rushed forward just in time to slide her gently to the ground. He sat behind her, put his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I'm such a baka sometimes, ne? I'm sorry, you'll have to start calling me baka-chan instead of Mamo-chan."(AN:For you, baka-chan) He felt her shake and squeezed tighter, He saw her cry and got the wrong idea until she burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Not only are you tickling me, but the idea," :giggle: "of calling you baka-chan."

" Oh really?" He said, what ever had been squeezing his heart had stopped at the sound of her laugh. 'Keep laughing, you'll regret it soon.' He squeezed her ribs and she laughing uncontrollably, she started squirming.

"Mamo-chan! Onegai, dame! I can't breathe! Now you want me dead, ne?"

Mamoru panicked and stopped immediately, "Gomen, daijobu?" 

She took a couple of deep breaths and turned around on her knees to face Momoru. "Will you come with us?" She asked, this was the perfect time. He opened his mouth, "Before you say anything, listen. There are so many reasons why you should come, I miss you and I want to spend as much time with you as I can," he looked away and opened his mouth again so she pressed a finger against his lips. " You love me, remember? You said you wouldn't leave me." She was counting them off on her other hand. "You really owe me for that remark you made." She looked in his eyes pleadingly, it made him feel guilty, he felt himself caving in- "Lastly, its really cold, I bet we could all use a ride…" she gave him a smile that melted his heart.

"Hey," he said, "that's why you walked." He said brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. He rethought her words, five raving teenagers in his rather expensive car scared him. But then he pictured Usagi, wandering around in the cold, in _that_ outfit. Oh, gee, another reason he should go, he thought bitterly. He really, really, really felt too old to go trick ortreating and he had no costume. He sighed, "Okay," he said.

Usagi lunged at him and pinned him down. "Yay!" She said, he gave an 'Oof!' "Arigato! Mamo-chan, Aisheteru!" She kissed him and got up on one knee. 

Mamoru smiled evilly after she kissed him, 'if Seiya was still here, and she was wearing that outfit,I'd have to punch him…' He grabbed her arm and pulled her down, rolling over. Now he had her pinned. 

"You are never wearing that again…" he whispered. He put a hand under her head and his arm under her waist.

"Doesn't matter, I used the Luna pen…" she managed before he kissed her. 'It's times like these when I'm glad Chibi-Usa's not here.' Their kisses deepened and she forgot what time it was, what day it was, where she was…

Halloween 6:02

"I hope he has tea ready." Minako said through chattering teeth.

"I hope the doors unlocked" said Makoto as she turned the handle and it opened. 

"I hope Usagi convinced him to drive us, I don't want to walk through this cold all night." Rei said, Minako was the first through the door. She took a few steps and everyone stumbled in. Sure enough, there was Usagi and Mamoru, making out on the floor.

"I think she did, don't you?" Minako said. The girls stood there for a couple of seconds, unnoticed.

Makoto sighed, "I wish I had a boyfriend." She said dreamily.

"Me too." Both girls said at the same time. "How about on the count of three we yell 'Trick or Treat!'" Rei suggested quietly. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"One. Two. Three. TRICK OR TREAT!"That got the couple's attention.Mamoru practically jumped off Usagi. They were both beet red. Mamoru stood up and pulled up Usagi. 

"You guys are early." Usagi said, she fixed her hair and picking up her cape. She glanced at Mamoru. His cheeks were normal but his ears were still pink. He was wiping off lipstick from on his mouth, around his mouth. She turned red again. She willed herself to calm down, not all of the blushing was because her friends had _caught_ her and Mamoru. She looked at Mamoru again.

"Usagi-chan," Rei said with an evil look in her eyes, "we're a couple of minutes late." Usagi blushed furiously and glared at Rei.

Thankfully Mamoru cut in, "There's tea on the table." And suddenly Rei was no longer standing next to Usagi; she was drinking tea. Usagi met Mamoru's eyes, she looked annoyed at Rei and kind of disappointed that they had come. Then she shook her head, took a big breath and decided to enjoy herself.

"Good news, Mamo-chan said he'd drive us!" There was a chorus of arigato' s. Mamoru sat down next to Usagi.

"It's no problem. Where's Ami by the way?" He was hoping that the sane one of the group would help keep his car in one piece. At that moment Rei finished hertea and looked at Usagi.

"Usagi-chan! What are you wearing?" Just then everyone noticed everyone else's costume, the girls had been too cold and Usagi and Mamoru had been to flush to notice but everyone stood up now and admired each other. Mamoru slouched back in his chair and blushed again when he saw their costumes, or lack there of. 'Why me? This just isn't fair, what are people going to think with me running around town at night with four girls in very skimpy costumes? Oh, yeah, lucky him.'

A fight broke out between Usagi and Rei. "You change your costume Tsukino Usagi! I'm tired of looking like other people. Minako's costume is like mine too and since you obviously used the Luna pen you can change yours easily into something more fitting like a rabbit or something!" She waved her hand dismissively.

Usagi got very angry, "Why does everyone keep saying I should be a rabbit?! My name is Usagi! Princess Serenity, Sailormoon and just about whatever the hell you want to call me by now! That does _not_ mean I have to dress like a four year old!"

"Why not? You act like one!" Uh-oh Mamoru could see where this was going. He was getting angry, they were both acting immature, how could Rei be so mean? She was lucky there was a knock at his door, he slipped away quickly, determined to stop Rei from hurting Usagi's feelings.

"Ami." He said, "Hi, come in, do you think you can stop them?" He implied to Rei and Usagi who were now yelling at the top of their lungs. Ami's eyes widened.

"How can you be so mean? I want to look like this and I'm not changing! You change!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Mamoru-san, you're _letting_ her wear that? I'm surprised." Rei said. Mamoru might have agreed with her if he wasn't so angry and trying to calm himself down. Now Rei was dragging him into it and he had learned long ago that no matter how right some one is in an argument between girls to just shut up. Especially with Rei and Usagi. Because with them, at the last second they'll both turn their back on you, support each other and you're royally screwed. 

A croak escaped his lips. Shimatta! 'Now I die.' He thought. During all this, Minako, Ami and Makoto were running around trying to get them to stop fighting. At this moment Usagi stormed into Mamoru's bedroom and locked herself in.

All the girls made noises of frustration. "You _had_ to say something?" said Makoto, throwing her hands in the air.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Minako said. Momoru opened his mouth to argue. "You know exactly what you did, don't argue." I bit my lip.Damn, twice in one day. I was either extremely stupid or she was way oversensitive.Maybe it was a little of both, women were a mystery to me.

We all crowded around the door. It broke my heart to hear her sobbing openly. I heard an extremely muffled voice. "I knew it… I knew it."

They all looked at each other, "Well, who's going? Me or you?" Rei asked Mamoru. The others slowly backed away and started to talk quietly. Mamoru looked at Rei and saw real concern and guilt on her face.

"How about we both go?" Momoru suggested. Rei nodded. "Sou."

"Usako, let us in, okay? I'm asking you to let us in so we can talk… I wanna know if you're okay so please let us in." He said. He of course knew how to pick the lock but it'd be better if she let them in.

"I'm fine, give me a second." After a full minute she opened the door and stepped back. She looked very sad like she had been crying seconds before and tried to stop.

"Usako." He reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"Gomen nasai Mamo…" she couldn't decide whether he would want her to call him Mamo-chan. "chan. Rei-chan. I know I cry a lot, and I'm immature, I'm not tall or smart and I'm so sorry. I wish I was older and better… so… you… wouldn't… hate me!" She broke down in a fit of sobs.

"Usako, we don't hate, you, um" He didn't really say anything but, "We didn't mean what we said."

"Usagi-chan!" said Rei excitedly. "Don't cry, we'll have a good time! Look, we'll blow this town away! Two senshi devils in one night! And I'm sure Mako-chan will give you glitter, and Ami's here as well! Okay?"

Usagi wiped her face, "Okay!" Mamoru let out a breath he had been holding. They stood up and started walking out.

Ami was dressed in a shiny blue princess outfit. She wore a puffy plain dress with spaghetti straps with a white shawl and long blue gloves that went up most of her arm. She topped it off with little pearl earrings. Everyone fawned over her dress a while and she almost looked horrified at theirs. Then she got used to it and decided that they looked really good. Even Usagi, who was kind of out of character.

Then there was the war of the last ounce of body glitter. The only two that didn't have it were Ami and Usagi. Makoto ended up holding it above her head, out of the reach of maybe even Mamoru, not that he was one of the people fighting over it. He had a paper towel ready for whenever they smeared glitter on the furniture and rug. Single guys don't usually have clean apartments and he took pride it the fact that he was well organized and his apartment sparkled with cleanliness. Not. With. Glitter.

"Mamo-chan! What will you be? Oh, be Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi started while the girls re-fixed her hair, did her nails and added glitter to her features, the same was being done to Ami.

Mamoru looked at Rei, "Um, Usako? I wasn't planning on dressing up. I'm too old to go trick or treating." He looked at the others. With this he got no help from anyone. 

"You're never too old for Halloween! Don't be ridiculous!" And suddenly he was surrounded by teenage girls telling him you weren't too old for Halloween unless you stop making an effort to dress up, which he had. So after they left they stopped to get a King's crown and sceptor.

Hi! Minna-chan! Did you like it? It's getting funnier, ne? The really insane parts are still yet to come, they haven't even started yet!

Visit my website at: [http://www.geocities.com/marajadeblu/][1]

E-mail at [sasha798@aol.com][2] or [MaraJadeblu@hotmail.com][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/marajadeblu/
   [2]: mailto:sasha798@aol.com
   [3]: mailto:MaraJadeblu@hotmail.com



	3. Usagi! Put your clothes back on!

Disclaimer: Sure, I owm Sailormoon, and Fushigi Yuugi, Gundam-

Usagi: (pokes me in the ribs) Uh, Mara, you don't…

MJb: (hits Usagi over the head and points to hot guy) HE doesn't know that!

Halloween 6:25In the Car

Mamoru gulped, "No, I'd rather go inside for the soda, it'll be warmer there anyway." He said, looking back at the four girls, crammed together. None of them wanted to be separated from the others by being in the front. There was a chorus of whining that gave him a headache.

They were at Mcdonalds. Outside, actually, debating whether it was worth it to go in. (AN:There are McDonalds in Japan, I saw really strange commercials on my tapes in between episodes, totally spoiled the mood.)

"Why don't we some houses, don't you guys want candy or something?" Big mistake. They started yelling and pointing at different houses.He parked the car at some random house and helped all the girls out, not without blushing at least once. Their outfits were really inappropriate.

First house: Mamoru hung back as the girls paired up. Usagi with Rei followed by Makoto. Then there was Minako and Ami. Maybe it went in order from most evil looking to least? Ami being last of course.

Mamoru leaned against his car. He didn't dare look behind himself to see the damage. "Trick or Treat!" He watched as the little girl ran inside the house crying. 

"Ahhh, demons!" The girls heard her wailing. She must have been three or four.

"Where?!" Rei yelled, she stepped inside the house. "Where are they, I can help!" A scream and a crash was heard. Then thudding of the girl running upstairs and louder pounding of her mother coming down. Rei was shouting a mantra to get rid of the evil spirits as Usagi realized what was about to happen and pulled her out of there backward, quickly followed by the girl's mother.

Mamoru was probably fifteen meters away. There was a walkway with steps leading to the garden, turning and then another set of steps leading to the door. Momoru stood straight up when he heard the mantra and was about to go over there when everything happened.

Right after Usagi pulled Rei out of the house a huge muscular woman followed and screamed at the girls. "What did you do to my baby?! How dare you scare her with those outfits, have you no sense of shame?! Okay, where are the eggs?! Those Spinleys sent you over here didn't they?! Those neighbors of mine paid you to frighten children?!"

"N, n, n, no." Ami stammered. The maniac woman stuck her face right in Makoto's. Makoto's eyes narrowed, uh-oh.

"I don't like how you're looking at me, you look like a gangster, dangerous teenagers!" Makoto could smell her rancid breath; she was so close.

"Listen lady! We-" to avoid the confrontation Ami grabbed Makoto's waist and pulled back, causing herself to fall off the porch steps and onto Minako. Makoto grabbed Rei, who Usagi was still holding onto and they fell in a pile at the foot of the porch. 

"Eep! Ah! Shimatta-" were the sounds heard, then collectively, "Oof!" Limbs stuck out and twitched in the sparkling pile.

The woman snorted, waved her fist in the air and yelled profanities at the retreating teenagers, then at the Spinleys, her supposed neighbors. The lights in the next house went on and a short person dressed in a tacky Scream costume from two years ago appeared with a carton of eggs. The profanities continued and then eggs went flying threw the air as the girls reached the car.

Mamoru had seen the exchange and had the doors open, he ran into the driver's seat and after everyone had plowed in he sped off. "Is everyone okay? Usako?"

There were groans and reassurances from the girls. Then, "Damnit Ami, why'd you do that?! Everyone landed on _me_! I think I broke something!" Minako yelled. Everyone complained to Ami. 

"Well, I think I pulled my back out, flipping Mako-chan if it makes you feel better!" Then everyone complained about how crushed they felt too.

"Stop talking about my weight! I'm taller than all of you! Besides, what do _you_ guys eat? You were at the top so you shouldn't complain!" She yelled at Rei and Usagi.

"Yeah, odango, you may be short and thin but you have to lay off the ice- cream." Rei said. They were all in the back except Usagi, who had decided to breathe this trip.

"Shut up Pyro! I got enough of a workout carrying _you_ out of there! You were the one that freaked the little girl out with your 'Where's the demon, I'll kill it!' speech." She turned around in between the seats and :thbbbed" at Rei.

"Usako, don't do that!" Mamoru yelled as she bumped into him and almost caused him to swerve the car. With that distraction, Rei stole her little devil horns.

"Hey! You give those back!" Usagi shouted. She turned around again and got on her knees. Then she tried to reach Rei through the back seat. She leaned far over and grabbed at Rei. She missed, got a fist full of hair, and by accident, yanked. 

There was a high-pitched scream. Fortunately for Rei, Usagi had a lot of hair on her own; she grabbed a pigtail and yanked. There was an even more high-pitched scream and the girls backed to the far corners of the car, Mamoru was trying to slow to a stop but there were no places.

There was a hair tug of war going on and Usagi leaned on Mamoru to free up her other hand to get to the horns. That was when Mamoru looked to his left, (AN:In Japan they drive on the other side of the road.) and noticed that Usagi was not covered by her mini-skirt and was flashing anyone that looked through the window.

Franticly, he grabbed the back of her bodysuit and pulled, spinning her, back into her seat facing forward. So hard she had choked but he hadn't heard that because he was to busy yelling, "SIT DOWN!" He pulled over and stopped the car. 

"Where's your cape?" he said. He was calm in an eerie, don't-mess-with-me way.

Usagi gulped, "Um, I, I think I lost is when we fell down… It might be in the back though." She trailed off, she could tell how angry he was.

"Here Usagi-chan." Makoto handed her the ruffled cape. Mamoru snatched it.

"Wrap this around you, or change." He said dangerously, he was trying to be nice, calm, he was giving her a choice.

All meekness disappeared in realization. Usagi snatched the cape and pulled it to her. "What?! No!" She looked angrily at him, he looked angrily at her and started to twitch. "I'm not hiding my outfit, I don't know what your problem is but I thought we had settled this!"

"Excuse us." Mamoru got out of the car and shut the door. Usagi did the same, slamming the door. "Usagi, put. On. The cape." The car was in between them. 

"I. Ie." (AN:Iie is Japanese for no so she's pronouncing it the same only separating the syllables.) "And I'm not changing, either." She crossed her arms; not just in defiance, she was cold.

"Then I will take you home." He said, he motioned to open the door but didn't get that far.

"Your acting like my father." Usagi said. Not accusingly. "You of all people should know how much he hurts me when he's so controlling. Your not acting like a boyfriend, if that's what you think your doing; you're acting like a father. I'm disappointed." With that she opened the door and got in the car. All the girls were looking down. The window had been cracked and they had heard.

A lump rose in Mamoru's throat, he didn't get in the car yet. This was different than other fights that had happened. Usagi hadn't asked for anything, she wasn't upset; she was disappointed. This wasn't fixable with anything but time and a lot of apologies. Momoru wasn't ready to give those, his pride and ego were stopping him.

He slowly opened the door and got in the car. Usagi looked away, she wasn't crying, which he wasn't used to. He looked at her through the corner of her eye. She was pissed. He'd only seen her that angry with enemies.

Then he felt proud; she was really growing up. And he should recognize that and stop acting like she's his daughter. He sighed, pretty loud because Usagi's eyes flicked away from the window for a moment. "Usako?" he said softly.

"Hmm?" was the only response he got. Talking wasn't going to get him anywhere obviously. He re-opened his door and stepped out again. Usagi got the gist and with an annoyed sigh got out of the car. Before she closed the door he was already on his way to the other side of the car.

She opened her mouth to protest and he grabbed her and kissed her, before she could talk. Her first reaction was to pull away but he firmly held her arms. He full on kissed her, he doubted she could breathe right then. In another two seconds she couldn't stand up on her own and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around her neck and ran her fingers through his hair. 'Mmm, he smells good, and his hair is silky,'She thought.

'I don't think she knows how good it feels when she runs her fingers through my hair, its so refreshing…' Mamoru thought.Inside the car four girls pushed each other to get closer to the window, Minako and Makoto had their noses pressed against the glass.

Okay, now they both hadn't breathed in a while. They stopped kissing and took a few deep breaths. He whispered in her ear, "Would your father do that?"

She giggled breathlessly, "I hope not, that privilege is reserved for my boyfriend only." She suddenly realized where they were and blushed. 'He kissed me in public, he usually never does that…' she thought. "Um, we are standing in the middle of the street."

"Really?" he said wistfully. Then he actually heard her words, "Nani?!" He pulled her over close to the car. 

Usagi threw her hands up, "I forgive you!" She hugged him. "Are you still going to drive us or tie me up like a peace of meat?" There was a hint of warning in her voice.

"C'mon, let's get going, but I'm serious, keep the cape on." For that remark he only got a sly smile. When the walked up to the car the window in the back was all fogged up due to the fact that the girls were breathing so close to it. Usagi laughed and then scolded them for being nosey, when she got in the car she saw that Ami was in the corner and looking ashamed while the others were blaming each other for spying.

Mamoru laughed also and started the car. "Now I pick the house!" said Minako, "Mamoru-san picked last time!" She looked out the window and pointed at the only house on the street with lights on. As the car slowed Minako said, "I'm glad we don't need to walk, it's hard to find houses that are giving out candy."

"Tell me about it! That last house must have been an insane asylum. Moi!" Makoto said. She opened the door and got out of the car. When everyone else was out she made a suggestion, "How about this time we go in opposite order, Ami first, and _Rei-chan last,"_ she emphasized the last words.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! The little girl said there were demons, I thought that she meant Youmas, I wanted to help!" She stuck her tongue out, but Makoto was too mature for that. 

"Um, I don't really want to go first guys…" Ami said. Minako, eager for candy, pushed her towards the door. She dugs her heels into the ground; the others got behind her and pushed. This time Mamoru came halfway to the door.

Ami rang the bell and an old lady answered with a bowl of candy. "Trick or treat!" Ami said sweetly. 

"Oh, a little princess, but I can't see you costume so well, let me get my glasses. She disappeared for a second and came back. Please take two," she gestured with the bowl. Ami took a Snickers bar and a chocolate covered peppermint patty.

"Thank you," Ami said as the lady put her glasses on. She stepped to the side and Minako stepped up. "Trick or-"

The old woman abruptly pulled back the bowl. "How old are you?" she said. Minako still had her hand paused in the air. The lady pushed it away. "I think you're too old for this."

"Hey, we are not!" Minako yelled. "We're only fifteen!" she covered her hand with her mouth, "Oops!"

Usagi stepped forward, "Way to go Mina-chan," she said under her breath, then aloud, "Don't listen to Minako here, we're just very mature for our age-"

"Yeah, right." Rei said sarcastically, "And you're the most mature of us, Odango." She laughed at that.

"You shut up, Pyro!" She stuck her tongue out. Rei returned the gesture. Makoto groaned and stepped in.

"As you can see, they couldn't be any older than ten-"

"Hey!" They both yelled at the same time.

"-and we only want some candy, so please let it go," she finished. 

The old lady glared at her. "You look the oldest. Are you their babysitter? You're also very tall to even be fifteen!"

"Sometimes I _feel_ like their babysitter," she said under her breath, then, "Um, no, we're all under fifteen here." At this Ami tried to interrupt to tell the truth and Minako clamped a hand over her mouth.

"So then who's chaperoning you? If you are as young as you say you are." At this Makoto panicked. Her lie was going way to far. Ami and Minako were struggling and Rei and Usagi were still arguing.

She said the only thing she could think of, "Um, Rei's brother Mamoru is driving us," she said very quickly, she closed her eyes and pointed at a very surprised Mamoru. 'Please, Usagi, Rei, keep your mouths closed.' She thought. No such luck.

"Nani?!" Usagi practically screamed. She stormed up to the old woman and Makoto. "First of all, how could you believe we are ten years old?! Second, just give us the candy, damn it! And third, MAMO-CHAN IS NOT MY CHAPERONE!"

Rei joined her, "Makoto isn't our babysitter! And I'll have you know that I even dated him at one time!" she pointed at Mamoru. Mamoru was very pale now. 

"What relevance does that have to anything?!" Usagi yelled at Rei. "He's _my_ boyfriend now!" Everyone sweat dropped, this was not going well.

"Well in that case, you can't have the candy because you're too old! You're all too young to be wearing those outfits," she pointed at Mamoru, "You're too old to date a fifteen year old!" Mamoru covered his face with his hands and sweat dropped. The woman pointed at a bickering Usagi and Rei, "And you two are very immature for your age, now go away before you give me a heart attack!" She slammed the door.

They stared at the closed door shortly, then, "Happy Halloween to you too, you bitter old lady with nothing better to do than to insult teenagers and hog candy!" Usagi stamped her foot. Then she walked away and leaned against Mamoru's car.

Makoto, Rei and Mamoru followed. Minako let go of Ami who immediately yelled, "I couldn't breathe and you all yelled at a sweet old hag!" She covered her own mouth and blushed. Minako ignored her and went to join the others.

"And not one piece of candy to show for it!" Usagi complained. She took a deep breath, and paused. "Chocolate?" She sniffed again. "That's right! Ami-chan…" She sidled up next to Ami. Ami looked at her, she put on a sweet act. "We're friends, right. You wouldn't keep that chocolate all to yourself, would you?" She elbowed the other.

"Actually," Ami said solemnly, "I was planning on sharing. Until you guys lied and tried to shut me up." She looked up with a happier expression. "So it's all mine! Mwa ha ha ha!" She held the bag above her head as minna looked on in horror. Everyone except Rei; she used her pitchfork to slip on the candy bag. She now had it in her possession. She held the pitchfork high above her head.

Then, suddenly in was ripped free from her grasp. A whip had wrapped around the handle and bag and all was pulled to the owner, Usagi. She opened the bag and stuck her hand in. "Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled.

"Hai?" She turned around.WHACK! Usagi went down and Minako grabbed the bag out of thin air. She had used her glitter wand as a club. She ran off, giggling insanely.

Makoto had anticipated this and was waiting for Minako. Her nails extended. Minako was stopped in her tracks as Makoto threatened her with her nails, slicing them in front of Minako's eyes. Minako actually handed the bag to Makoto and ran away.

Usagi forgot about the chocolate and now chased Minako, looking for revenge while Rei chased her. However, Ami wanted her chocolate back. Ami chased Makoto around, yelling at her. Mamoru sweat dropped.

"This is one really strange Halloween. Everyone yells at us, we don't get candy, all the girls have weapons and they WILL NOT STOP BICKERING!" Makoto appeared in front of Mamoru.

"And you should talk! At least we're not making out afterwards!" Ami came up behind her yelling a war cry and she tried to run off.

"Now that would be _totally_ weird." With this he decided to grab the candy for revenge. Although he had forgotten about her nails, "I can't believe I'm doing this, I have got to be the biggest baka alive to grab candy from_ Makoto _of all people." He ran away from ensuing nails.

"I can't believe you clonked me on the head with a plastic sparkle wand!" Usagi chased her around a corner. "Ow!" she yelled as Rei pierced her butt with the pitchfork. "Hey I need that!"

"You do, or Mamoru does?" Rei chimed, 'well it's true, I saw them making out twice in one day and she thinks I'm not gonna tease her about it?'

Usagi turned around sharply, "SHIIIIIIIIINDEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" (AN:Can you guess what that means? Duh.) Now Rei ran away from Usagi, while Minako ran on, oblivious that no one was chasing her.

"I'll give you the candy, here!" Mamoru tossed the candy back and Ami caught it. "Amiiiiiii!" he whined, "give her the caaaandyyyy!"

"It's not about candy anymore!" Ami yelled. 

"Good, then let me have it!" Makoto yelled. 

"No!" Ami yelled, she had acquired a stick, "No! Baka! Baka! Baka!" (AN:Did you guys see that scene from Eva, that's what Ami's doing only with the stick instead of kicking. I love Asuka! :sigh:) She hit Makoto on the head with each yell.

Makoto grabbed the stick and looked at Ami dangerously. Mamoru, taking on the role of peacemaker, took the bag of candy, emptied its contents, and ate them.

"Noooooooooo!" Ami and Makoto screamed. Ami clutched the bag, "My candy…" Both of them then looked at Mamoru.

He had mistakenly thought that eating the candy would stop the fighting before something seriously violent happens. Now something violent might happen.

To him. "SHIIIIINDEEEE!!!" He raced down the street while he had a head start.

Well, Let me follow Meredith's example:

[Sasha798@aol.com][1]or[MaraJadeblu@hotmail.com][2]

[Sasha798@aol.com][1]or[MaraJadeblu@hotmail.com][2]

[Sasha798@aol.com][1]or[MaraJadeblu@hotmail.com][2]

[Sasha798@aol.com][1]or[MaraJadeblu@hotmail.com][2]

Get it? E-MAIL ME. There not, to add: I love you Lilac Summers! And Meredith Mallory! I'm on vacation, so when it's back to school I won't write as much, gomen. And very soon to come is my first serious fanfic: The Love That Refuses to Die.Name could have fooled you, ne? Well, JNFN minna-chan, JNFN

   [1]: mailto:Sasha798@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:MaraJadeblu@hotmail.com



	4. Making Tape? What Masking Tape?

To ppl that may have thought I was cursing them out: JNFN means Ja ne for now! Like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. The outers are in this one, OOC and I will give, I donno, something, to some one that can write about the masking tape incident, hehehe.

Disclaimer: I, ::::long dramatic pause:::: don own em…

Halloween 6:45pm Setsuna's apartment

"Please, Setsuna-mama? I want free candy." She gave a really cute puppy dog look. "It'll be fun, and I want you to come."

Setsuna looked down, "No, I'm too old to trick or treat with you, you can go with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama.

Michiru cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I'm not going, Haruka is way too old for this anyway even though she insists she isn't." She rolled her eyes. "She also insists on being a knight, she looks ridiculous."

"I do not!" Haruka clanged into the room. "You're just being mean because you only eat health food. No candy for you!" She pointed the sword absently in Michiru's direction. Michiru ducked and cowered. "Anyway, I'll take Hotaru with me-"

Setsuna threw her arms around the child protectively, "No!"

Haruka looked confused, "What's your problem? You don't trust me? We took care of Hotaru too, ya' know!"

Meanwhile, Setsuna was stroking Hotaru's hair, "Its okay, I'd never do that to you." She turned to Michiru, "Are you sure you won't go, I'll pay you."

"But then who's gonna help me? What will I do?" Michiru put her hands on her hips. Setsuna pleaded with her eyes but Haruka took Michiru aside and asked what everyone was talking about.

"Setsuna-mama?" Haruka asked.

"Yes?" Setsuna got down on one knee and looked into the girl's eyes. "See, now you can go with Michiru too."

Hotaru looked skeptical. "That solves your problems? You're going to leave me with _them_?" She indicated behind her, where the two women were giving each other puppy looks, holding hands and grinning insanely.

"Um," Setsuna sweat dropped. "Okay, I'll go too." She stood up, "Okay, now get your costume on." Hotaru ran out of the room. Setsuna looked hopelessly back at the couple.

Haruka stroked Michiru's hand, "Please, I want you to come with us… We'll have fun." Michiru grinned again. "Okay."

"I have an idea. You can be a damsel in distress, and I'll be your knight." Michiru nodded and ran into the bedroom.

Setsuna looked on with amazement. "How _do_ you do that?" she asked.

Haruka turned to her. "Its all in building character, when do you ever see me display emotion like that. Whenever I act all gooey, it gets her every time." She laughed. "You can't get rid of me so easily, ne? What are you being, by the way?"

"Oh, I forgot. I don't know, maybe I could just walk around," she said.

"Oh, no! Don't worry, I have an idea, just give me a second." She ran out of the room, cackling. Leaving Setsuna all alone.

"Crap, what did I do?" Hotaru emerged, wearing a black cape and holding her silence glaive. "Hotaru, sweetie, you look so, grim."

"I'm death, therefore, the dark and 'grim'" Said a muffled voice. "Ferl ma raf." She wavered back and forth. 

"Hotaru, can you breathe?" Setsuna asked. "Are you okay in there?" She pulled off the hood when there was no reply. A sweaty Hotaru appeared, breathing heavily. 

"Arg! Screw this costume!" she yelled.

"Hotaru, maybe you should be something that isn't so dark and evil?" Setsuna asked worriedly."I know you are that sort of, person but maybe you should lighten up. Wear clothes that aren't black, stop dying and going al suicidal with the 'I-can-destroy-this-galaxy' thing."

"But Setsuna-mama! It's Halloween, everyone is like that!" Setsuna looked at her and sighed.

"As long as you can breathe."

"Um, let me go put some breathing holes in this." She went into the kitchen.

Setsuna hadn't seen Haruka creeping up behind her with a white sheet. Haruka lunged and Setsuna turned around just in time to see her covered by white. She fought tooth and nail and Haruka tried to keep a hold on her. 

"Stop, struggling. You know, I can, kick, your ass!" she was finally thrown off in a fit of rage. Setsuna ripped the sheet off her head and glared at her. Her hair was a mess.

"Ridiculous! What makes you say that?!"One of her hands ran through her now tangled hair and got stuck. "Damn, I have a _lot_ of hair," she murmured.

"Back with Galaxia, I totally kicked your ass!" Haruka said proudly, she was lucky Hotaru wasn't in the room.

"With Galaxia's strength, after betraying us. And you're lucky Hotaru's not here or you'd eat those words!" She pulled her arm roughly and heard a rip as it came free, with a few strands of hair. "What were you _doing_ anyway?"

"Oh," Haruka took the sheet and held it up. "This is your Halloween costume. You're a ghost." 

Setsuna stared at her. "You ARE kidding me." She took the sheet with two little eyeholes. "No." She threw it at Haruka. "Baka, I would_ never_ wear this."

Hotaru walked in. "Oh, Setsuna-mama, that's so kawaii! And you can get your desperate wish for bright colors!" Setsuna groaned, she knew how this was going to turn out.

Halloween 7:00pm On the Road

"I hate this @&!$ing thing! I can't see." Setsuna tugged at the cloth again so that she could see. She stumbled a little.

"Oh, but you look so kawa-"

"Shut UP Hotaru." She said. "I hope you're having fun."

Haruka took this time to tease, "Oh, but _I_ am, Setsuna, so _much_ fun. Do you want some candy?" She pulled out a box of dots and emptied in her hand. Then she pulled the sheet down so that the hole was at her mouth instead of her eyes. "Here," she shoved them in Setsuna's mouth. "Enjoy!"

Setsuna spit them out. "Eeeeew, no one likes dots! I'm going to _kill_ you!" She chased Haruka down the block. Michiru was left with Hotaru. 

"So, you want to continue hitting houses, or follow them?" Michiru asked.

"Well, some one's gonna die, so, being death, I think I should be there. Can you drive?" She asked, pointing to Haruka's really nice car.

"Not very well," she looked down the street. The others had disappeared down the corner. "We might as well chase them."

"Yeah," Hotaru said sarcastically, "A knight in armor and a tall woman with green hair and a sheet over her head should be _real_ hard to find."

Halloween Who the hell knows when or where

Usagi stopped running. She had lost Rei and Minako had lost her so she was, in fact, generally lost and alone. 'Well, last resort would be:' "Rei! Minako!" she paused. There was no answer. "Rei! Minako! Makoto! Ami! Mamo-chan!" She sighed and stopped walking. 'I might as well stay in one spot, some one's bound to find me.'

She sat on the curb and hugged the cloak around herself. 'Its cold,' she thought. Something caught her eye. 'A light? Maybe its Mamo-chan's car!' She stood up and waved. A red convertible stopped; however, it had four drunken collage kids in it instead of her beloved. Much to her dismay, they ended up stopping the car anyway. 

"Whoah! Look at you! Want a ride little girl?" The guys laughed. 'Kami, why do all collage guys think they're _so_ clever?'

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Usagi took a couple of steps away from the car and hit the curb. She tripped backwards and the guys laughed at her. The only reason she didn't yell at them was because it wasn't wise to anger drunk people; even naïve Usagi knew that.

"C'mon, hop in! You look tired; I'm sure you could use the ride!" He sounded pretty nice although his friends were laughing their heads off.

She needed them to _go away._ "Please leave me alone," She said. She was becoming scared out of her mind; you have no idea. One of the guys hopped over the side of the car and offered his hand. "If you don't leave me alone, I'll call my boyfriend," she bluffed. She was just glad they hadn't forced her to do anything yet.

"Oh, we _are_ scared." The man took a step towards her; she took in a deep breath and cupped her mouth with her hands.

"Mamoru! Help! Mamoru!" The man stopped walking towards her. His slow brain ingested this information and he looked like he would be sick.

"Ch- Chiba Mamoru?" The guy asked. Usagi froze; she rigidly nodded.

"Hey, I've heard that he's really not a man to mess with," One of the others chirped. The man in front of Usagi turned away and got in the car. "G- Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai!" They drove off in a not-so-straight line. Usagi sighed and lowered her head. 'I'll kill them, when they find me, I'll kill them.'

Halloween ????

'My feet hurt. I thought Mamoru would be driving us around so I wore heels. I did _not_ however think I would be chasing and running away from Usagi and then getting lost. And cold.' Rei sat down on a bench near a bus stop. 

"Mamoru! Help! Mamoru!" Rei stood up quickly. 'Shimatta! I know that voice!' She stood and ran, aching feet or no; towards the wailing.

Halloween (u get the point)

'I did _not_ know Makoto could run that fast. I thought she had the strength and Rei had the speed.' Mamoru was breathing heavily. He hoped Usagi wasn't lost. 'In that outfit,' he said to himself. He heard a car screech in the distance and thought nothing of it. 'Maybe I can reach her telepathically,' he mused. 'I used to be able to…'

He concentrated on his little princess. His little angel… wearing a devil costume and horns. He sighed; he couldn't do it. He hoped that she was okay.

"Momoru! Help! Mamoru!" Mamoru felt his chest clench in fear. He briefly remembered a speeding car making screeching noises. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of her voice.

Halloween (why bother)

Makoto stalked her prey; he was deep in thought and totally oblivious. She heard him sigh and stopped, she thought she heard something echo. "Mamoru! Help! Mamoru!" It took Mamoru .5 seconds to take off running down the street and another .5 seconds for Makoto to follow.

She easily caught up with Mamoru now that she was seriously trying; was he kidding himself thinking he was faster than her. But that didn't matter; what mattered now was if Usagi was okay.

Halloween

Usagi looked at the house she was in front of. It was peach with white windows and doors, typical style for this neighborhood and a little garden outside the windows and around the house. She then looked into her empty candy bag.

'I'm almost scared to try, maybe I'll wait until the others get here.' She pictured each of them doing the same thing she was; waiting to be found. 'Then this is pointless.' She said to herself. She got up and started walking away when:

"Usagi! Daijobu?!" Rei came running around the corner. 'What does she mean? How did she find me?' Rei reached her and grabbed her arm. "Why'd you scream? Did something happen?" Usagi thought back, 'oh yeah, I yelled for Mamo-chan.'

"Daijobu. I'm glad you came, I was lost." Rei stopped. She stared into Usagi's eyes.

"You screamed for help because you were lost? I worried about you!" Rei whacked he upside the head with the pitchfork.

"Ow! No, I screamed because some drunk collage students were trying to pick me up. When they realized I was Mamo-chan's girlfriend they left," she said proudly while rubbing her head. 

"Oh," Rei said. "In that case I'm glad I found you, I was lost too!" They laughed.

"Usagi-chan! Is that you?!" Makoto yelled, she was a couple of feet ahead of Mamoru. 

"Usako! What happened?!" Mamoru said, he was breathing heavily when he stopped in front of them. That's when his over protectiveness kicked in. He grabbed her arms and looked her up and down. "Daijobu?" 'She looks okay.'

"Daijobu, minna. Moi, how far does my voice carry?" Usagi asked angrily. Mamoru must have run at least four blocks to be out of breath.

"Miles around, odango atama." Rei laughed at her own joke, she wasn't alone; Makoto and even Usagi joined in. Mamoru was a bit confused.

"So why'd you call then?" he asked. Usagi went into a long exaggerated explanation of what had happened. She clamped on to Mamoru's arm. "Are you cold?" he asked. She nodded, "Where's your cape?"

"Right here!" Minako and Ami came running up to everyone, Minako had the cape. "You dropped this and I thought Mamoru might want it." She giggled. Not surprisingly, Mamoru was the one to grab it and wrap it around Usagi while looking fiercely around.

"Don't leave me anymore okay? You scared me." He then put his arm around her shoulders and tried to warm her up. It became apparent that the girls were staring at them, again.

"Why are you _always_ staring at us, ecchi!" Usagi yelled. Mamoru hardly noticed; he was walking blissfully when she whipped around. :Sigh:

"How come, I'm the prettiest and Usagi gets the guys? Ne? It's not fair, She even attracted a Starlight! Seiya-kun…" Rei trailed off dreamily but stopped when she was bonked on the head.

With a sparkle wand that glowed eerily. "What are you saying? I'm the prettiest; everyone knows it. I'm Sailor V!" Insert peace sign here. Rei scoffed.

"And who exactly is attracted to you?" Rei asked. 

Ami chose this time to interrupt, "Actually, Mina-chan has the most fan sites on the web. Hentai, that is. Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen have the most lemon…" Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Usagi and Mamoru were crimson. "It's just a statistic, I saw a poll of which senshi had the most fan sites. It's not like I went. Besides, as it turns out, I'm the favorite because of my intelligence," she said sheepishly.

Minako burst out laughing, then stopped at the glares she got. "Gomen, anyway. Speaking of attracting men, the only man you attract is Yuuchiro! What does that say about you?!" She laughed again and Rei turned beet red.

"He may be a complete idiot, but he worships the ground I walk on! You can't even get along with children, I think Makoto attracts more attention than you!" That's when Makoto started tuning them out. 'Do not get involved, do not get involved, do not- Oh, I have an idea. This will be funny.'

"Mamoru, you're a guy, what do you think? Besides Usagi, who's the hottest?" Makoto asked. (Who didn't see that coming?) Mamoru held up his hands defensively. :Sweat drop: and inched away with a frightened expression on his face.

'There is no right answer to this question.' However, Usagi was interested to know her competition. "Yeah, Mamo-chan, who?" He stopped in mid sidestep and his eyes bugged out.

"Um, I never really… uh, looked at anyone but you?" he squeaked. It ended as a question. The other girls sighed but it went right over Usagi's head.

Usagi latched on to his arm again. "Aww, that's soo sweet. I love you so much, even when you are corny."

"Corny?" Mamoru asked. The girls went hysterical. Usagi leaned into him and wiped tears from her eyes while clutching her stomach.

"I love you when you're corny, it's okay." Mamoru had a very confused look on his face. He really had no clue what they were talking about.

"When am I corny?" he asked. The girls looked at him. "You really don't know?" another wave of laughter. "It's okay, sweetie, no big deal. Just the speeches, and possibly the hat." They laughed yet again. Usagi almost fell over.

Mamoru looked really hurt. Then he looked angry. "That is _not_ funny! When you transform, do you choose how you look? Ne, it's not my fault if I have a hat. Stop laughing!"Usagi fell over. "What about your speech? In the name of the moon, I will punish you! I can't help the fact that I have speeches, which you always liked, by the way! STOP LAUGHING!"

Everyone calmed down a little, now even Mamoru had a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "At least I don't henshin into a mini-skirt!" They all laughed for a full two minutes before breathing became necessary. (AN:I had to do this, he has the silliest outfit, it needs to be justified. For you, hope you're happy Renee-chan!)

"Well, to be fair, Ami is the smartest, Rei is the coolest, Makoto's the best fighter and apparently the fastest and Minako is, um the… Help me out here Usako," he said under his breath. 

"The most experienced," Usagi finished.

"The prettiest," Minako finished at the same time. She glared at Usagi. Usagi looked around for a distraction, she saw a glint inthe darkness, almost as if someone was running with metal. The person was hard to see because they were wearing dark colors. Immediately following was a white blur, some one wearing a sheet. Usagi blinked, she thought she saw long green hair under that sheet. 

"Setsuna?" She whispered. 'Why would she be here, wasn't she guarding time?' Mamoru was the only one close enough to hear her.

"Where?" He had just missed her, however he had looked in time for the most unexpected scene possible. A woman with blue-green hair and in a puffy aquamarine dress ran after Setsuna, or away from the herd of wild animals chasing her. "Did you just see--?" Mamoru pointed to the disappearing figure.

Everyone but Ami had and were looking on in confusion. They nodded. "Well, let's help them!" Usagi cried, she was the first to see them and the first to get over it, she took off down the block quickly followed by Mamoru ant then the girls.

"What's going on?" A clueless Ami inquired, but her pleas were ignored.

U know the drill, r&r, website, mail, whatever. B/t/w The love that refuses to die is up on my site, I'll post it later. JNFN


	5. Llamas and Penguins! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Halloween 6:45pm Setsuna's apartment

Halloween about 7:05

"I cannot believe I lost a knight and green haired ghost." Hotaru said. She was hardly ever wrong but it had been hard to keep up, she was so much smaller and younger than everyone. Michiru had continued to follow them and Hotaru was now walking around aimlessly, picking random houses and collecting candy.

"Hey! You!" A boy dressed in black, just like her ran up. He had six or seven friends with him. She noticed he was holding a real metal scythe. "What are you supposed to be?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "I'm death, just like you, is that all?" 

He looked angered by her comment; "You have the costume all wrong. You shame me! First of all deaths a _boy._" Hotaru snorted. "Second, you're blade is all wrong, it's not even a sythe it's a, a, thing."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "It's a silence glaive. Property of the Messiah no Silence."

The boy looked confused, "You got that from a restaurant?" (AN:For those of you totally lost by this joke, Messiah pronounced in Japanese sounds the same as the word for 'a place to eat' Messiah no Silence means the Silent Messiah (reference to BSSMS). The boy is confusing the two words.)

:Sweat drop: "No, never mind, did you want anything else?" Hotaru asked, 'some people…'

"I want to challenge you to duel then. There's only one death and I'd prefer the politically correct one."

Hotaru looked skeptical, "You kid me." The boy shook his head. A smile grazed Hotaru's face. 'I could teach the chauvinist a lesson… Naw, Hotaru, wouldn't be fair. However you can scare the hell out of him.'

"I accept, what are the rules?" His friends were closer now and they all laughed.

"No rules, but I suggest you don't let me touch you." A strange grin that made Hotaru feel weird contorted his features. 'Well, he's kinda good looking but in a creepy way.'

"Ecchi," she said far under her breath. "Fine, I'll start." She did a really cool twirling thing that had the glaive spinning above her head, behind her back and in front of her on an angle. She stopped twirling as well as the glaive and crouched into a fighting stance.

For a second the amusement was gone from the boy's face, but it returned. "Well, you certainly know how to use that thing, how strange. It does me some justice in a way. Here we go." He dropped into a fighting stance himself. No fancy swinging.

'That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to run away screaming.' "Why don't you just give up?" 'Pretty please? I don't want to hurt you… fatally.'

He laughed, "You didn't expect to have to fight me, you were bluffing. I knew it. Well I meant what I said." With that he lunged at her and swung the scythe downwards. It would have cut her from shoulder to hip had she not brought up the glaive, blocked the attack and jerked the scythe to the left until he was no longer facing her. She whipped the other end down and caught the back of his knee. He fell down on his butt.

Hotaru stepped away. "You done?" She almost missed the scythe swinging at her feet.She back flipped and land gracefully about six feet away. (AN:Doesn't she ROCK!)

The boy stood up and laughed. "You're _very_ good at this. I thought I wouldn't even have to try and you'd give up. Well, now it's on." His eyes started glowing an eerie red. They bore into her and lit the oncoming darkness. "No one makes a fool of the son of Satan."

Hotaru gulped. 'Um, I think he's serious…'

The scythe came down so fast she only saw a glint and a blur. She moved out in time but it became clear that the heavy black cloak was impairing her movement. 'Well, if he's the son of Satan, then I'm the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. Oh, gee, I am.' He became invisible and reappeared directly behind her. She dove forward and rolled to a stand again.

'Normal people can't do that.' "Saturn crystal power, Make Up!" The whole street was lit up in a purple light, no one could see, and then, there stood Sailor Saturn. Most of the boys ran away in fear. The normal @$$hole boys.

"Okay boys, let's show her how it's done." All three sets of eyes glowed red, it gave Saturn a headache. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, each boy's eyes were pupiless and red; their bodies surrounded by a black fog.

Saturn wasted no time, she attacked the one on the right. She swung the glaive one handed at his neck and he ducked. She brought her foot down on his shin and heard a snap. He doubled over. The leader attacked her from behind and she used the back of the glaive to hit him in the face. It probably broke his nose since he screamed in pain. The last one came from her back left. She was already looking behind her on the right from her last attack so she spun to the right and hit him in the side of his head with an inside roundhouse.

When her foot landed she twirled the glaive over her head and made a clean swipe from his neck to under and through his shoulder. (AN:Writers block cured, having sooo much fun with this!) He splattered black bloodlike gel everywhere, then any traces of him disappeared in a black fog and the sound of screaming. 'Eww.'

The leader yelled in rage and attacked her back with the scythe. She blocked it, spun around while capturing the scythe in between the blades and snapped it out of his hand. He fell next to his friend and looked at Saturn in fear. She held her glaive at an angle pointed at him and was coiling to thrust it through his body. In a swift movement he pulled his 'friend' in front of him. She plunged the blade through both of them and they exploded the same as before. 'That is so gross.'

She stood alone for a second, breathing in the cold night air. She sighed. 'Senshi life: never a dull moment.' She powered down into her original costume and picked up her candy bag. 'Must admit though, I _do_ rock.' She picked adirection where she had felt the outer presence when she was Saturn and started walking.

Halloween Somewhere near the Zoo

"I'm tired of walking in this poofy piece of$&*#. Why the hell did I agree to do this?" She sighed. 'I'm near the zoo? I wish I hadn't lost Setsuna and Haruka.'She stopped at the sound of screeching wheels and looked around. A familiar car, that looked somewhat like Mamoru's was speeding towards the zoo. She instinctively backed into a shadow. As soon as the car was close enough she was sure it wasn't Mamoru. It was a couple of drunk collage students. They slammed to an ungraceful halt and beeped the horn.

Three more collage students ran out of the zoo's gate and jumped in the convertible, laughing hysterically. 'Suspicious, I might as well check it out.' She silently ran through the shadows toward the main entrance as the teenagers drove off…

In a not-so-straight line.

She peaked into the zoo, it was kind of dark out, and the zoo smelled of plants and animals. She walked past the checkout counter and checked if the boys had stolen money. 'No? Well they must have done something. They weren't here to feed the fish.' She heard rustling. She looked around. A bunny scampered out of the brush around a corner.

Michiru sighed. And that's when she swore she heard more than that. A rumbling and squeaking noise, rabbits don't make that sound. She froze on the spot and looked in that general direction from which the sound was coming from. In the far away distance she heard the squeaking of an opened gate; swinging back and forth. In the back of her mind Michiru wondered if the collage boys had opened the gate; and if so, than to which animal did the cage belong?

The pounding of feet became what sounded like the pounding of hooves. And the sound of squeaking became obnoxious squaking. The smell of wool, fish and animal food filled the air. Michiru looked to her left, the to her right. "Ahhh!" she screamed, she turned and ran towards the exit.

Followed by a dozen Llamas and a score of large Penguins.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" She practically jumped over a bench and somersaulted to the ground. She got up quickly but not before a Llama bit her shoulder wrap and started to eat it. When she pulled away it ripped off. "Damn you! Stop eating my costume!" She yanked herself away, only to trip over a penguin. However, the Llama's wanted more of the delicious princess costume. They stopped trampling around aimlessly and followed poor Michiru with a vengeance. The penguins were caught in the stampede and followed suit.'I could stop and destroy them, but they're animals, it wouldn't be right, they don't deserve to die.' 

She ran out of the Zoo and down the street, screaming curses occasionally.

Followed by a pack of Llamas and penguins.

Halloween 7:15 (Ha ha, Setsuna would know the time, ne?)

Setsuna hummed happily to herself. "Mmm, chocolate." She heard a grunt and looked down. Haruka glared back at her, candy apple in her mouth to gag her. "What's wrong, can't take what you can dish out?" she asked sweetly.

Haruka murmured something that didn't make sense. Setsuna pulled the candy apple out of her mouth by the stick and pulled her hand back from Haruka's teeth. "You #^%&@! At least get off of me!" She flailed around like a fish out of water. Now some of you are wondering what situation she was in, let me enlighten you:

Don't ask how, but Setsuna had wrapped her friend up in what used to be her ghost costume, she looked like a worm. Setsuna was, at this moment, sitting on her while eating chocolate they had collected together; that's another long story, don't ask. Now Haruka was wiggling around madly under Setsuna's relaxed form while screaming curses at the top of her lungs.

Setsuna patted her cheek, "If I get up, you'll attack me. It's not my fault you burned the pink teddy bear, I had to eat the daisy." (Like I said, loooong story, don't ask.) 

"Fine, I will handle the masking tape incident like an adult, just get off me!" She coiled herself so that she could swing back and hopefully knock Setsuna off her. As she lunged, Setsuna stood up and she flew backwards. "Aiiiieee!" She stopped struggling and struggled to stand up. 

Setsuna fell over laughing. "Hahahaha! You look like you're gift wrapped! Hahaha!" Her laughter died down as her body forced her to breathe.

"Untie me you witch!" She fell over again. (AN:Imagine her tied up like how Nuriko tied up Tamahome, lol) Sighing, Setsuna leaned over her companion and gingerly pulled the bow that was causing so much trouble. And with that, a very pissed Haruka was free. "Hmph, just to show you I'm more mature, I'm going to let this all go. _Including_ the masking tape incident."

She stood up and brushed herself off. There was a pause between her and Setsuna, "Got anymore candy?" And they started walking back towards where their friends were when they had left them.

"Setsuna-mama! Haruka-papa!" Hotaru ran towards them and jumped into Setsuna's arms. "What took you so long? I had to turn into Saturn in order to find you."

"You turned into Saturn in public? Hotaru…" Hotaru gave her a 'shut up, cause I'm not a baby and I had a good reason' look.

"Well, I don't know what you two were doing but I had to battle minions of hell as well as Satan's son, so I henshin and used the silence glaive." :Sigh: Hotaru jumped down.

"Where's Michiru?" Haruka asked, she was staring off into the distance and appreciating the feeling of wind through her hair.

"Oh," Hotaru looked down. "We split up because I couldn't keep up and she followed you guys, the only reason I found you was because I could sense you as Saturn. I think you guys were headed towards the Zoo when we broke off."

There was a pause. "We should go get her and let her know we didn't kill eachother."

After ten minutes of walking towards the zoo Haruka stopped.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"I feel a disturbance in the wind. As if thousands of wild animals made strange noises at once, and were suddenly silenced."(AN:Did you get that? I know you did Guen, urasai. I'll explain later Claudine-chan, go Star Wars!)

"I must have hit you harder with that roll of tape then I thought, or was it the candy apple?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru gave her a 'What the hell went on, you guys need a keeper' look.

"Michiru's in trouble. We're gonna need the car, I'll go for it." Haruka said. With that she clanged away.

They walked a little further and came to a puddle from a water balloon. (AN:Imagine Jurassic Park) The water made little ripples. They stopped. Again. They stopped. 

The ripples sped up and there was a roar of trampling feet and penguin squaks. And somewhere in there, you could hear a human screaming.

"Stop eating my dress! Ow! Don't bite me! Get out from under my feet, stupid birds!" Michiru came running straight towards them. When she finally looked up and saw the others she did her best to wave her arms frantically and screamed, "RUN!!"

After a second of hesitation Hotaru and Setsuna were running aside Michiru. Setsuna tried to throw away her 'costume' but the wind and the fact that they were running like mad caused it only to unroll and fly into her face. There was the sound of muffled curses as Setsuna fell behind.

She tripped over a penguin and got her hands caught in her hair, again. Setsuna ran around in tight circles, occasionally bumping into a llama or two. When she succeeded in pulling the sheet above her head it got caught and pinned her hands behind her back. 

Then she caught up with her friends, expressing her feelings through a surprisingly vivid vocabulary considering she spent her life guarding a door. "I wondered where Hotaru learned those," Michiru said. That's when they heard the battle cry…

"Why are they being chased by penguins?" Ami asked.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Does it matter? Stranger things have happened, just accept it, this is anime; let's go save them!" With that she let out a battle cry and started running into the herd. Makoto joined as well as Rei. Mamoru rolled his eyes, but followed Minako hesitated, but followed after her friend and Ami was yelling for everyone to stop.

Usagi dodged a llama and tripped on a penguin, she fell flat on her face. In one swift motion Makoto lifted her up onto her back, Mamoru tried to drape the cape over Usagi and it ended up on the three of their heads. Makoto stopped and was rammed by a llama. Usagi was up around over her shoulder and started to flail around and whine. Mamoru ran into Makoto and with a CRACK their heads smashed together, they fell and their mass of limbs collided with the rest of the herd and Minako.

Rei reached the outers first, "Ano! What's going on?!" she yelled to Hotaru.

"I'm not sure you noticed, but we're running from the herd of llamas after us," Hotaru answered, amazing how she could be sarcastic at a time like this.

Rei looked behind her, most of the animals were tangled in with Usagi-taichi. "No, you're not! There's no one following us." She stopped yelling because they were far enough away from the others to hear.

Hotaru stopped running, Michiru and Setsuna also stopped. They looked back, only to see Minako's face screaming, "RUN!!"Behind her the herd had regrouped and was again charging.

Also behind her was Mamoru, followed by a stumbling Makoto. When they had fallen Makoto's nails extended and got caught in Usagi's cloak, which was tangled around her body so that they were stuck together.

Rei took off running, the only thoughts going through her mind were, _Moi, if I were stuck to Odango I think I would let the Llamas and Penguins get me._


End file.
